the100fandomcom_de-20200215-history
Octavia Blake
r''Für Octavia Blake aus den Romanen, siehe hier: Octavia Blake (Roman)'' Octavia Blake (*2132, Ark) ist Hauptcharakter der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten, fünften und sechsten Staffel der Serie The 100. Ihre Rolle wird seit der Pilotfolge von Marie Avgeropoulos verkörpert. Ihre deutsche Synchronsprecherin ist Shandra Schadt. Octavia verbrachte ihr gesamtes Leben auf der Ark in Gefangenschaft, bis sie eine der 100 Delinquenten und auf die Erde geschickt wurde. Auf der Erde entwickelt sich das einst verängstigte Mädchen zu einer starken Kämpferin, die sich oft gegen ihren großen Bruder Bellamy Blake stellt und sich als Anführerin behauptet. Nach der Landung der Jugendlichen trifft Octavia auf den Grounder Lincoln, ein Menschen der die Erde nie verlassen hat. Zwischen ihr und Lincoln entwickelt sich eine Liebe, der viele feindselig gegenüber standen. Er trainierte sie im Kampf und brachte ihr die Groundersprache, Trigedasleng, bei. Dank Lincoln überlebte sie die Schlacht um das Dropship und wurde nicht von den Mountain Men verschleppt. Gemeinsam kämpfen sie Seite an Seite um, nach dem Deal des Commanders gegen den Willen des Commanders, auch die Sky People und Delinquenten aus Mount Weather zu befreien. Mit dem Verrat an Lexa ist es ihnen nach dem Sieg über die Mountain Men zunächst nicht möglich, Arkadia zu verlassen da auf Beide ein Tötungsbefehl ausgesprochen wurde. Unfreiwillig hinter Mauern gefangen, stößt ein Arkadia Erkundungstrupp auf Überlebende einer vermeintlich verlorenen Station und brachte Charles Pike mit ins Lager. Dieser lebte seinen Hass auf Grounder offen aus und richtete Lincoln persönlich hin. Octavia schwor und bekam ihre Möglichkeit zur Rache an Pike. Nach Lincolns Tod zeigte sich ihre dunkle Seite und sie bekam von den Groundern Spitznamen wie Skairipa, Tod von Oben. In der letzten Konklave tritt sie als Champion der Skaikru an und gewinnt den Kampf um den Bunker. Als Siegerin zieht sie damit auch als neuer Commander in den Bunker und mit ihren 17 Jahren, 6 Jahre für 1200 Menschen verantwortlich. Die Zeit im Bunker zwang sie mehrfach zu drastischen Entscheidungen und schien für lange Zeit endgültig, da Trümmer den Ausgang versperrten. Aber auch nach der Befreiung durch die Hilfe der Eligius Gefangene, verfällt Octavia in alte Muster aus den Bunker und geht über Leichen, um ihren eigenen Willen durchzusetzen. Octavia verließt ebenfalls mit der Eligius IV die Erde und verbrachte 125 Jahre im Kryoschlaf. Sie wird bei der Ankunft auf Sanctum erst nach dem ersten Erkundungstrupp geweckt. Nach ihrer Ankunft in Sanctum wird Octavia von Bellamy wegen ihrer Taten verbannt. Octavia, die sich ursprünglich mit Charmaine Diyoza zusammengetan hatte, um die Kinder Gabriels zu jagen, ist von der Anomalie geheilt worden und erkennt den Wunsch, Erlösung für ihre Taten zu suchen. Vergangenheit Aurora Blake, Octavias Mutter, musste wegen des Ein-Kind-Gesetzes auf der Ark ihre zweite Schwangerschaft geheim halten. Der 6 Jahre alte Bellamy beobachtete, wie seine Mutter seine Schwester zur Welt brachte und half ihr, sie ruhig zu halten. Nach der Geburt wollte Aurora, das Bellamy ihr einen Namen gibt. Er hatte von dem römischen Kaiser Augustus gehört und nannte seine Schwester Octavia, nach der Schwester des Kaisers. Aurora sagt Bellamy, das Octavia nun in seiner Verantwortung liege. Er sagte ihr, dass er sie sehr liebt und verspricht, auf sie aufzupassen, egal was passiert. , Octavia und Bellamy in ihrem Quartier]] Weil Octavia ein illegales zweites Kind war, musste sie in ihrem Quartier versteckt aufwachsen, ohne jemals hinauszugehen. Bellamy erzählte ihr Geschichten, erzählte ihr von der Ark und spielte mit ihr. Octavia half ihrer Mutter die eine Näherin auf der Ark war. Um rechtzeitig von den Überraschungsinspektionen zu erfahren, schlief Aurora mit einer Ark Wache und sie versuchte auch, Bellamy zur Wache zu bringen. Während dieser Inspektionen musste Octavia sich unter den Dielen verstecken und still warten, bis sie fertig waren. Bellamy sagte ihr, wenn sie sich fürchtet, solle sie zu sich selbst "Ich habe keine Angst." ]] Octavia wurde schließlich ein Jahr bevor sie auf die Erde geschickt wurde, entdeckt. Bellamy war mittlerweile Kadett der Ark Wache und konnte während der Einheitstag Maskerade arbeiten. Er bringt Octavia eine Maske und führt sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben aus dem Quartier, damit sie teilnehmen kann und verspricht, dass er auf sie aufpasst und sie nach Hause bringt, bevor ihre Mutter weiß, dass sie fort ist. Beim Tanz trifft sie, ohne später davon zu wissen, das erste mal auf Jasper Jordan, dem Octavia sichtlich gefällt, und dessen Freund Monty Green. zeigt Octavia die Ark]] Die Feier wird durch einen Sonneneruptionsalarm gestört, bei dem jeder seinen Ausweis vorzeigen muss. Da Octavia keinen Ausweis hatte, wussten sie, dass sie erwischt werden würden. Bellamy sagt ihr, dass sie sofort in ihr Quartier gehen und sich verstecken soll, während er die Wachen ablenkt, aber die flüchtende Octavia wird von Commander Shumway entdeckt. Bellamy erklärt, er habe das Mädchen bereits überprüft, doch Shumway bemerkt, das Bellamy keinen Scanner bei sich trägt und entlarvt die Beiden. Bellamy bittet den Commander, sie gehen zu lassen, aber er lehnt ab. Octavia versucht erneut zu rennen, wird aber wieder geschnappt. Octavia wird in die Sky Box gesperrt, Bellamy verliert seine Anstellung und Aurora Blake wird gefloated. Im folgenden Jahr bis zum Start des Dropships, darf Octavia keinen Besuch von ihrem Bruder erhalten. Sie nimmt kurz vor Start, wie einige andere Delinquenten, am Unterricht von Charles Pike teil und lernt dort verschiedene Überlebenstechniken. Im Laufe der Serie |-|Staffel Eins = |-|Staffel Zwei = |-|Staffel Drei = Vergifteter Boden Pikes Einsatzkommando, bestehend aus Hannah, Shawn und einem Unbekannten, sammelt an einem Fluss Boden- und Wasserproben und werden dabei von Octavia beobachtet. Plötzlich nähert sich ein Grounderkind, dass zunächst freundlich von Hannah begrüßt wird, doch Shawn befürchtet das es erzählen könnte, das er sie beobachtet hat. Shawn gibt den Befehl zu schießen und der Junge läuft, von der Gruppe verfolgt, davon. Auch Octavia macht sich auf den Weg, mit Kane im Funkkontakt stehend, der Gruppe den Weg abzuschneiden. Sie schafft es den Jungen zu retten und versteckt sich mit ihm hinter einem Baum, vom den ätzendes Harz auf ihre Stirn tropft. Nachdem der Junge in Sicherheit, Pikes Gruppe weiter gezogen ist, gibt Octavia über den Funk weiter das Kane so schnell wie möglich, herauszufinden was Pike plant. Da er, um dies geheim zu halten, sogar unschuldige Kinder töten würde. Neben Bellamy und Pike sind auch Monty, seine Mutter und Monroe anwesend. Nathan, Octavia und Kane können jedoch ebenfalls, durch die Wanze unter dem Tisch, mithören. Pike erklärt das der Name der nächsten Phase "Expansion und Erlösung" heißt. Sie haben eine gute Erdprobe gewonnen, die als Ackerland dienen kann. Sie müssen dafür allerdings die Bäume roden damit sie innerhalb eines Monats anfangen können zu pflanzen. Monty entdeckt jedoch auf der Karte, das in dem Gebiet um Sektor 4, in dem sie anfangen wollen, sich ein Grounderdorf befindet. Auch Bellamy deutet Bedenken kann, doch Pike erklärt das sie ohne Dieses Land und die Ressourcen aus Mount Weather ein einem Jahr verhungern werden. Octavia wartet in einer Höhle auf Nathan, der Octavia ihr Pferd bringt. Nathan hat Bedenken das Octavias Plan, die Grounder zu warnen, nicht funktioniert und die Skaikru Gruppe in einen Hinterhalt gerät. Er bittet Octavia mit ihrem Bruder zu sprechen, doch diese erklärt das Bellamy auf der falschen Seite steht und es nicht gut ausgehen wird wenn Lexa erfährt das die Skaikru erneut ein Grounderdorf massakriert haben. Sie bittet Nathan darum den Angriff und damit einen Krieg zu stoppen und macht sich auf den Weg zum Dorf. Octavia erreicht das Grounderdorf, wird jedoch sofort als eine der Skaikru erkannt und mit dem Tod der 300 Krieger konfrontiert. Octavia versucht trotzdem die Grounder vor dem Eintreffen derer, die auch die Krieger getötet haben, zu warnen. Sie wird von Semet angegriffen bis sich der Junge Gavriel meldet, den Octavia zuvor vor Hannah und Shawn gerettet hat. Gavriel verteidigt Octavia und Semet lässt von ihr ab. Die Bewohner beschließen zu gehen und das Dorf zu verlassen, als Octavia jedoch sieht das die Grounder irgendwas im Camp verteilen, wird sie von einem Krieger niedergeschlagen. Octavia wird von den Groundern des Dorfes als Gefangene gehalten während sie darauf warten das die Falle zuschnappt. Als der Landrover eintrifft finden sie das Dorf leer vor, doch die Grounder haben sich nur in Stellung gebracht. Als sie das Dorf erkunden, schafft es Octavia sich zu befreien und will Bellamy und die Anderen warnen. Doch Bellamys Gruppe schafft es nicht aus dem Dorf heraus, die Grounder zünden das Dorf an und setzen das Dorf in Brand. Das Harz das sie zuvor an einigen Stellen verteilt haben, was Octavia beobachtete, entwickelt bei Entzündung einen giftigen Rauch, doch Octavias Warnung kommt zu spät. Monroe wird von dem Rauch eingeschlossen und Monty läuft zurück um sie zu retten. Monty schafft es zwar sie heraus zu holen, Monroe erliegt der Vergiftung jedoch sehr schnell. Hannah und Bryan stellen fest das Octavia von dem Angriff auf das Dorf wusste und das sie damit einen Verräter in ihrem Camp haben. Octavia wird danach erneut von den Groundern gefangen genommen. Dreizehn Lexa und die Nightbloods zelebrieren Lexas Aufstiegstag. Plötzlich platz Semet in ihren Thronsaal. Er erklärt, dass die Sky People sein Dorf zerstörten und bringt Octavia als Gefangene mit. Semet bittet beim Commander um Rache und alle Sky People zu töten. Clarke, Lexa und Titus diskutieren die Situation und Titus will das die Skaikru zerstört wird, um Stärke zu beweisen. Während Clarke dafür ist, dass die Sky People Pike selbst ausliefern. Clarke entscheidet sich dazu Polis zusammen mit Octavia zu verlassen, bevor eine Barrikade seitens der Grounder in Kraft tritt, welche bis Pikes Auslieferung bestehen bleibt. Octavia sucht Indra in der Hauptstadt und versucht sie davon zu überzeugen mit ihr zusammen gegen Arkadia zu kämpfen. Indra fühlt sich, als hätte sie ihre Ehre verloren und zeigt dies auch als Octavia sie in einem kurzen Kampf überwältigen kann. Als Octavia auf Clarke wartet, erscheint Indra. Beide machen sich auf den Rückweg zur Trikru, ohne Clarke. Octavia besucht Clarke in ihrem Zimmer und sagt Clarke, dass sie Pike aufhalten müssen bevor weitere Menschen sterben und ihre Leute sie brauchen. Da der Tötungsbefehl bei Nacht in Kraft tritt, erklärt ihr Octavia auch, dass sie noch eine Stunde hat, sich zu entscheiden. Alte Gesetze, neue Regeln Octavia von Kane, Sinclair und dem Rest des Widerstandes erwähnt, als sie erklären, dass sie seit langer Zeit nichts mehr von Octavia hörten und angst haben, dass sie geschnappt wurde. Die Gestohlene Flamme Bellamy besucht Indra und Octavia in der Höhle außerhalb von Arkadia. Sie beginnen ihn zu fesseln, aber Bellamy beschwert sich und sagt, er möchte helfen, die anderen zu retten. Octavia sagt, dass er der Grund ist, warum sie gerettet werden müssen, und lässt Indra mit Bellamy allein. Bellamy bittet Indra, Octavia aufzuhalten, als er sagt, dass sie erwischt wird und bittet, freigelassen zu werden. Aber Indra sagt, wenn sie stirbt, wird sie den Tod eines Kriegers sterben - etwas, das Bellamy Indra verweigert hat. In Arkadia erkennt Pike, dass etwas nicht stimmt, und stellt fest, dass der Raum, in dem sich die Gefangenen befanden, leer ist und die Wachen unter Drogen stehen. Octavia und die Gefangenen verstecken sich jedoch nur unter den Dielen des Raums. Die Gefangenen werden fast gefangen, aber Monty lügt gegenüber seiner Mutter im Radio und sagt, dass die Gefangenen zum Haupttor gehen um die Wärter von der Spur der Gefangenen abzubringen. Die Gefangenen fliehen zusammen mit Octavia und den anderen, während Pike über Funk verkündet, dass er alle Grounder hinrichten wird, wenn sich die Widerständler nicht selbst stellen. Octavia sagt ihm er solle nicht gehen, aber Lincoln küsst sie und injiziert ihr dabei eine Substanz, die sie ohnmächtig macht. Kane geht mit Octavia, während sich Lincoln Pike ergibt. Außerhalb von Arkadia ist Lincoln für seine Hinrichtung, während Octavia es aus der Ferne beobachtet. Pike verspricht, dass er sich um Lincolns Leute kümmert und fragt, ob er letzte Worte hat. Lincoln sagt, er hat keine für Pike und Lincoln flüstert "Wir werden uns wiedersehen" auf Trigedasleng, während er nach Außerhalb blickt, ohne dass Pike es hört. Dann erschießt Pike Lincoln und Octavia weint. Der Fall Arkadias Die Mitglieder sitzen des Widerstands weiterhin in der Höhle. Sie diskutieren darüber Pike auszuliefern um die Blockade aufzuheben. Kane will, dass die Sky People erneut der 13. Clan werden, doch Sinclair wirft ein, dass Lexa nicht länger Commander ist und sich die Umstände geändert haben können. Plötzlich hören sie Monty über den Funk, der ihnen erzählt das Pike weiß, dass auch er zu den Verrätern gehört. Kane schickt ihn zum Dropship, wo er ihn abholen möchte. Octavia schließt sich ihm an, hofft auf eine Falle und will Bellamy deshalb als Geisel mitnehmen. Kane stimmt Octavia zu und bezeichnet Bellamy als Feind und befiehlt dem Rest in der Höhle zu warten. Kane und Octavia erreichen mit ihrer Geisel Bellamy das Dropship. Sie erkennen, dass es wirklich eine Falle von Pike war, Monty jedoch nicht eingeweiht. Hannah hat ihren Sohn verraten, um Pike zu helfen auch an die anderen Verräter zu kommen, er versprach ihr jedoch das Monty nichts passiert. Kane will sich ergeben, um Monty in Sicherheit zu bringen. Bellamy nutzt seine Chance, als Octavia kurz nicht auf ihn achtet und überwältigt sie. Um Pike seine Loyalität zu beweisen will er ihn zu den Anderen Verrätern bringen. Bellamy führt sie daraufhin durch den Wald, wobei sie sich der Blockade nähern. Bellamy erklärt, dass die Verräter glaubten dort sicher zu sein. Bellamy führt Pike samt Wachen weiter durch den Wald, als das Signalhorn der Grounder ertönt. Bellamy stiehlt einer Wache die Waffe und richtet sie auf Pike. Er will das er die Waffe fallen lässt und Octavia schaltet eine weitere Wache aus. Bellamy ruft den Groundern zu, dass sie Pike ausliefern und will das Octavia übersetzt was sie auch tut. Die restlichen Wachen werden von den Groundern mit Pfeilen nieder gestreckt und weitere Grounder erscheinen. Octavia, Bellamy, Monty und Kane werden verschont während Pike von den Groundern niedergeschlagen und mitgenommen wird. Kane schließt sich den Groundern ebenfalls an und will mit nach Polis. Nachdem Kane gegangen ist, tötet Octavia Shawn Gillmer, als sich dieser erheben möchte. Octavia sagt Bellamy daraufhin, dass Blut nach Blut verlangt. Nimmermehr Jasper und Clarke fahren von Arkadia weg und Jasper sagt, dass Clarke es nicht verdient hat, gespart zu werden. Sie treffen sich mit Octavia, Bellamy und den anderen. Raven erwacht und A.L.I.E. Tells sieht A.L.I.E. 2. Sie lässt Raven versuchen, herauszufinden, wo sie ist, aber Raven wird beruhigt, bevor sie kann. Sie finden das Armband und Sinclair erklärt, dass Raven ein EMP gebaut hat, das den menschlichen Körper nicht schädigt, sondern den Chip zerstört. Aber sie würden einen Elektromagneten brauchen, und Monty und Octavia machten sich auf den Weg zum Landungsschiff, um einen zu finden. Octavia und Monty halten am Dropship. Octavia ist verärgert, weil sie sich nirgendwo hingehört fühlt, da Lincoln ihr Volk war. Monty erinnert sie daran, dass sie immer noch Teil der 100 ist. Beim Dropship hört Monty ein Geräusch und Hannah erscheint. Monty fragt sie, was die Lieblingsfarbe seines Vaters sei und Hannah weiß es nicht. A.L.I.E. sagt, sie brauchen ihn, um sie zu den anderen zu führen, und Hannah versucht, Monty zu zwingen, den Schlüssel zu nehmen. Octavia kommt und versucht Hannah aufzuhalten, aber sie macht Octavia fertig und versucht sie zu töten. Monty ist gezwungen, seine Mutter zu erschießen. Monty und Octavia treffen ein und Sinclair hilft bei der Einrichtung des EMP-Geräts. Octavia gibt Niylah eine Laterne als Dank und Clarke überredet sie zu gehen, sonst wird sie ebenfalls gechipt. Dämonen der Vergangenheit Füg Dich oder Stirb! Clarke Griffin, Jasper Jordan, Bellamy und Octavia Blake suchen mit Lincolns Tagebuch nach Luna. Ihr Weg mit den Landrover ist blockiert, aber sie können fließendes Wasser hören und machen sich zu Fuß auf den Weg. Sie gehen zu dem Punkt, wo Lincoln beschreibt, dass die Boat People sein sollen, aber sie finden nur Steinhaufen. Octavia schreit darauf frustriert. In einer Rückblende lehrt Pike die Delinquenten Dinge wie Feuer machen, aber die Mehrheit hat kein Interesse an dem, was er zu sagen hat. Pike fragt Octavia nach dem Schlüssel zum Überleben auf der Erde und sie antwortet nervös "Nicht sterben". Die anderen lachen und Pike ist verärgert und sagt, das sie noch viel zu lernen haben, dass sie weiter kämpfen müssen. Octavia zündet ein Feuer und sie sind sich einig, dass sie sich aufteilen und am nächsten Tag nach Luna suchen werden. Octavia ist immer noch wütend auf Bellamy und glaubt, dass er für Lincolns Tod verantwortlich ist. Bellamy ärgert sich, dass sie ihm nicht vergeben kann und stürmt davon. Jasper wirft Pflanzenblätter ins Feuer und es brennt grün. Octavia schaut in Lincolns Tagebuch und sieht das gleiche Blatt und erkennt, dass das Feuer ein Botenfeuer ist. Sie werfen mehr Blätter in das Feuer und es brennt hellgrün. Nachdem das Feuer einige Zeit brannte erscheinen Froschmänner am Strand. Sie nehmen Octavia und Jasper gefangen und fangen Clarke und Bellamy ein. Octavia bittet um eine sichere Passage und sagt, sie kommen von Lincoln. Ein Mann gibt ihnen alle kleine Phiolen, die Octavia und Jasper trinken. Beide fallen zu Boden und Clarke und Bellamy geben schließlich nach und trinken es auch. Clarke und die anderen erwachen in einem Metallcontainer. Luna tritt ein und Clarke zeigt ihr die Flamme. Sie sagt, dass Luna ihre letzte Hoffnung ist und bittet sie, den Chip zu nehmen, aber Luna sagt nein. Sie folgen Luna und sie befinden sich auf einer Bohrinsel mitten im Ozean. Morgenröte Octavia, Clarke, Bellamy und Jasper warten auf der Ölplattform auf Luna, um sie erneut zu bitten Commander zu werden. Als Luna erscheint, sagt sie ihnen erneut, dass sie nicht bereit ist Commander zu werden und sie bald gehen müssen. Bellamy versucht sie zu überreden, doch Luna erwidert, dass egal was passieren wird, es sie nicht erreichen werde. Luna will danach mit Octavia sprechen, woraufhin Jasper die Beiden alleine lässt und einer Grounderin, Shay, lauscht, die eine Geschichte erzählt. Von Luna bekommt Octavia das Buch von Lincoln zurück. Auch Octavia versucht Luna zu überreden, Commander zu werden indem sie ihr sagt, das sie sich in einem Krieg befinden und Lincoln gewollt hätte, dass Luna ihnen hilft. Luna antwortet ihr, dass Lincoln die Regeln kannte und die Boat People nur Menschen aufnehmen, die damit fertig sind zu kämpfen und zu töten. Clarke erklärt später, dass sie nicht so einfach gehen will und im Notfall Luna die Flamme gegen ihren Willen einpflanzen will. Bellamy und Octavia sind dagegen, wollen zurück nach Arkadia und sich für einen Kampf ausrüsten. Octavia merkt ebenfalls an, dass sogar A.L.I.E. den Menschen eine Wahl lässt, doch Bellamy argumentiert dagegen, dass sie Luna bereits eine Chance gegeben haben. Clarke will sich daraufhin alleine mit Luna treffen. Auf der Ölplattform werden Octavia, Clarke und Bellamy zu dem Container gebracht. Jasper befindet sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch bei Shay und bekommt damit nicht mit, dass es A.L.I.E. ebenfalls auf die Bohrinsel geschafft hat. Die kontrollieren Grounder greifen Clarkes Gruppe an, nehmen ihr die Flamme ab und sperren alle in den Container. Clarke, Bellamy und Octavia sind weiter im Container eingesperrt und Octavia merkt an, dass dieser Ort wirklich sicher war, bevor sie gekommen sind. Plötzlich wird die Tür von Shay geöffnet, die die Gruppe befreit und ihnen sagt, dass alle im Maschinenraum sind. Im Maschinenraum kann sich Luna in der Zwischenzeit erfolgreich gegen Derrick wehren und ihn töten, bevor Clarke, Bellamy und Octavia erscheinen. Als Octavia Jasper befreit, fragt er nach Shay, doch muss er erfahren, dass sie es nicht geschafft hat. Später sind alle wieder in dem großen Raum versammelt und Luna bringt den Delinquenten etwas zu trinken. Sie erklärt Clarke, dass sie nicht zulassen kann, das erneut Menschen sterben und dreht sich, mit der Flamme in der Hand zu ihrem Volk. Als sie sich zu Clarke umdreht, die bereits plant wie sie Luna die Flamme geben will, dass Clarke vor nichts zurückschreckt, um einen Gegner zu zerschlagen, der ebenfalls vor nichts zurückschreckt und fragt sie wie sich dies von "Blut verlangt nach Blut" unterscheidet. Als Octavia etwas dazu sagen will, wird sie ohnmächtig und wie die restlichen drei geht sie auch zu Boden. Sie wachen bei Tagesanbruch wieder auf der Landzunge auf, wo sie von Lunas Kriegern abgeholt wurden. Deus Ex Machina (1) Deus Ex Machina (2) }} |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Die Welt muss warten Hoffnung oder Wahrheit Die Reiter der Apokalypse Lügen und Geflüster Für meine Mutter Aus der Asche werden wir auferstehen Schwarzer Regen Das zwölfte Siegel Werdet ihr kämpfen oder brennen? Das letzte Konklave Die andere Seite Die Auserwählten Praimfaya |-|Staffel Fünf = |-|Staffel Sechs = Staffel Sechs Sanctum Nach dem Aufwachen wecken Bellamy und Clarke die meisten der Gruppe - mit Ausnahme von Octavia. Bellamy will seine Schwester im Schlaf halten, während die erste Gruppe den "neuen Planeten" erkundet. Er ist besorgt, dass Octavia ihre Pläne gefährden wird, diesmal friedlich voranzukommen. Sein Plan, Octavia im kryogenen Schlaf zu halten, wird zunichte gemacht, als Niylah Octavia aufweckt, um Blut für Kanes Behandlung zu gewinnen. Octavia erkundigt sich, wo ihr Bruder ist und was los ist. Als Octavia erfährt, dass Abby versucht, Kane zu retten, konfrontiert sie Abby und Kane wütend für das, was sie auf der Erde getan haben. Sie beschuldigt Abby, Kannibalismus im Bunker hervorgerufen zu haben. Sie entfesselt dann ihren ganzen Zorn auf Kane und ruft ihn wegen seines Verrats auf, der zu Hunderten von Wonkru im grünem Tal geführt hat. Kane wehrt sich, indem er Octavia beschuldigt, sich durch Macht verderben ließ. In diesem hitzigen Streit steigt Kanes Druck und er erbricht Blut, weil er gerade operiert worden war. Als Kane zusammenbricht, hilft Octavia Abby, ihn ins Bett zu legen. Sie sagt dann Kane, "Dein Kampf ist vorbei" und verlässt den Raum. Red Sun Rising Nachdem die Lee Familie (Primes) die Eligius III attakiert wird Octavia mit ehemaligen Skaikru Mitgliedern isoliert. Octavia beginnt einen Kampf mit den eigenen Leuten, wird geschlagen, kämpft findet aber keine innere Ruhe und keinen Frieden. Raven und Diyoza überwältigen und töten 3 Lee Mitglieder, nur Kaylee bleibt am Leben. Eine Gruppe mit Octavia, Raven, Diyoza, Abby und Madi mit Kaylee fliegt zurück zur Mond Oberfläche, um die erste Gruppe mit Clarke und Bellamy zu finden. Octavia führt die Gruppe, die andern folgen und fürchten sich in der Nähe von ihr. Nach einem Marsch erreicht die Gruppe eine elektrische Schutzwand und finden ein Grab. The Children of Gabriel The Face Behind the Glass The Gospel of Josephine Memento Mori Nevermind The Old Man and the Anomaly What You Take With You Matryoshka Ashes to Ashes Adjustment Protocol Beziehungen |-|Lincoln = Lincoln Die erste Begegnung zwischen Octavia und Lincoln endet für ihn mit Gefangenschaft und Foltern. Nachdem er das Mädchen eigentlich gerettet hat, wird er von den Delinquenten gefangen genommen und in das Lager gebracht. Lincoln ließ die ganze Folter der Jugendlichen über sich ergehen, verriet das Gegengift jedoch erst, als auch das Leben von Octavia in Gefahr geriet. Gegen den Willen ihres Bruders kümmerte sich Octavia um den Grounder der sich schließlich bei ihr Bedankt, jedoch direkt davor warnt, dass es für ihn nicht gut endet. in Kampf um den Thron]]Bevor Lincoln damit recht behalten sollte vertiefen die Beiden ihre Beziehung. Octavia verhilft ihm zur Flucht und er lehrt ihr das Kämpfen und die Sprache der Grounder. Sie kümmern sich und beschützen sich gegenseitig und versuchen auch zwischen den Völkern Frieden zu schaffen. Lincoln gefährdet mehrfach sein Leben, um sie zu retten, und so auch Octavia für ihn. Als Lincoln von der Reaper Droge RED abhängig ist, gelingt es Octavia ihren Liebsten wieder auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Nach Mount Weather bleibt Lincoln für Octavia mit im Camp der Sky People. Während er zum vorzeige Grounder der Sky People wird, will Octavia das Camp verlassen. Sie können aber Beiden das Camp nicht verlassen, da auf Lincoln ein Todesbefehl liegt. Als Lincoln von Charles Pike exekutiert wird, richtet er seine letzten Worte "Mögen wir uns wieder sehen" an Octavia, die seinen Tod mit ansehen muss. Sie weint und schwört Rache für Lincolns Tod. Umgehend nach dem Sieg über A.L.I.E. tötet Octavia Pike, noch im Beisein der anderen Sky People und Grounder. |-|Bellamy = Bellamy Blake Bellamy Blake ist Octavias älterer Halb-Bruder. Auf der Ark verbrachten sie einige Jahre im geheimen zusammen, bis Octavia, ein illegales zweites Kind, entdeckt wurde. Als Strafe wurde ihre Mutter gefloated, Bellamy verlor seine Anstellung als Wachrekrut und Octavia wurde in die Sky Box gesperrt. Von Shumway erfährt er von den 100 und das auch seine Schwester unter ihnen ist. Um sie beschützen zu können, geht er einen Deal ein, schießt auf Kanzler Jaha und kann sich auf das Dropship der 100 schleichen. Es kommt immer wieder zu Konflikten zwischen den Beiden. Bellamy möchte seine kleine Schwester nur beschützen, so wie es ihm seine Mutter seit Octavias Geburt eingeredet hat, "Deine Schwester, deine Verantwortung." Octavia hat jedoch genug davon, beobachtet und Kontrolliert werden. Sie setzt ihren Kopf auch gegen den Willen ihres Bruders durch und verliebt sich in Lincoln. Ihr Bruder ist zunächst nicht einverstanden, muss jedoch einsehen, dass Lincoln ebenfalls bereit ist, alles für Octavia zu tun. Die Wege der Beiden trennen sich langsam, da sich Octavia mehr der Trikru und den Groundern zugehörig fühlt, als ihrem eigenem Volk. Octavia erhält die Möglichkeit Indras Sekundantin zu werden, opfert diese Chance aber, um ihren Bruder zu helfen. Nach den Ereignissen in Mount Weather entfremden sich die Beiden immer mehr. Bellamy schließt sich dem neuen Kanzler an und beteiligt sich an den Morden unschuldiger Grounder. Viel zu spät realisiert Bellamy, dass er auf der falschen Seite steht und versucht dem Widerstand zu helfen. Den Tod von Lincoln indirekt mit verschuldet, sagt sie ihrem Bruder das er für sie gestorben ist. Octavia braucht sehr lange um ihrem Bruder zu verzeihen. Als sich ihre Wege kurz vor der Todeswelle trennen, sagen sich die beiden zum Abschied, dass sie sich lieben. |-|Indra = Indra Octavia beeindruckte Indra immer wieder mit ihrem Mut und Willensstärke. Indra beschloss das Mädchen zu ihrer Sekundantin zu machen und als Kriegerin auszubilden. Doch Octavia opferte diese Chance um ihren Bruder zu helfen. Die Grounderin wand sich daraufhin für eine Zeit von Octavia und den Sky People ab. Nachdem sich die beiden wieder näher gekommen sind, haben beide wieder das Training aufgenommen. Indra machte aus Octavia eine starke Kriegerin, die in der Lage ist zu führen. Indra überlebte das zweite Praimfaya im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung mit ihrer ehemaligen Sekundantin als neuer Commander. |-|Clarke = Clarke Griffin Clarke Griffin stellte nach der Landung eine Expeditionsgruppe zusammen, der sich unter anderem auch Octavia anschloss. Im Laufe der Zeit unterstützen sich beide mit ihren verschiedenen Fähigkeiten, um ihre Freunde zu beschützen. Als Octavia jedoch davon erfährt, dass Clarke von der Rakete wusste, bevor diese in Tondc einschlug und hunderte Grounder und Sky People tötete, bricht sie mit der Freundschaft. Clarke setzt sich dennoch bei Lexa für Octavia ein und verhindert einen Todesbefehl auf ihren Kopf. Nach dem Sieg über Mount Weather sehen sich Octavia und Clarke für drei Monate nicht, da Clarke die Sky People verlässt um alleine in der Wildnis zu leben. Sie treffen sich erst wieder, nachdem Clarke von Lexa nach Polis gebracht und die Skaikru in die Koalition der Grounder aufgenommen wurde. Octavia sieht in Clarke eine gute Anführerin der sie bereit ist zu folgen. Denn auch wenn sich Octavia den Sky People nie zugehörig fühlte, stand sie viele schlechte Zeiten gemeinsam mit den Delinquenten durch. Während des Kampfes, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, wie alle Menschen das zweite Praimfaya überleben können, gehen beide zunächst verschiedene Wege. Während Octavia es leid ist zu kämpfen, gibt Clarke die Suche nicht auf. Schließlich kommt Octavia doch für einen finalen Konklave zurück und geht als Gewinnerin aus dem Kampf. Clarke glaubte nicht an ihren Erfolg und hatte während des Kampfes heimlich die Sky People in den Bunker geschleust. Eine größere Eskalation mit den wahren Bewohnern des Bunkers, Octavia entschied den Bunker mit allen Clans zu teilen, kann in letzter Sekunde verhindert werden. Am Ende verlässt Clarke als Teil eines Rettungstrupp den Bunker und verbringt die Sechs Jahre nach Praimfaya nicht im Bunker. Zwei Monate nach Praimfaya erreicht Clarke zwar die Trümmer von Polis, alleine ist es ist jedoch nicht möglich die Bunkertür freizuräumen. |-|Jasper = Jasper Jordan Octavia war Jasper Jordans erste, romantische Interesse. Ihre erste Begegnung, von der Beide aber nichts wissen, hatten sie auf dem Maskenball, an dem Octavia von den Wachen geschnappt und eingesperrt wurde. Auf der Erde entwickelte er wieder Interesse und rettete ihr in den ersten Stunden nach der Landung das Leben. Jasper bekam als Dank von ihr einen Kuss. Unter Einfluss der Jobi-Nüsse gestand er ihr seine Liebe, bekam darauf aber keine Antwort. Schmerzlich erfährt Jasper einige Zeit danach, dass Octavia eine Beziehung mit den Grounder Lincoln führt. Als Jasper den ersten Schuss auf die Grounder abgibt, damit die Friedensverhandlungen mit Anya zerstörte, kam auch ihre Freundschaft ins Wanken. Jasper und Octavia treffen sich erst sehr spät in der zweiten Staffel wieder, da Jasper in Mount Weather gefangen gehalten wurde und Octavia außerhalb war. Sie drang in Folge des Kriegs in die Militärbasis ein und erreichte das Quartier der Delinquenten. Gemeinsam verteidigen sie sich gegen die Wachen der Mountain Men, bis die Ebene radioaktiv verstrahlt wird. Sie war bei ihm, als seine Freundin Maya Vie in seinen Armen stirbt. Als Jasper auch drei Monate nach dem Tod von Maya nicht klar kommt, versuchte sie ihn zu trösten und verspricht ihm, dass der Schmerz vorbei gehen wird. Doch so wie alle anderen, schaffte es auch Octavia nicht zu Jasper durchzudringen. Mit dem Tod von Lincoln scheinen sich beide wieder etwas näher zu kommen. Jasper beendet sein Leben kurz vor der Todeswelle selbst während Octavia als Anführerin der verbliebenen Sky People und Grounder im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung überlebt. |-|Kane = Marcus Kane Während Octavia auf der Ark für Marcus Kane ein illegaler Mensch war, erkennt er früh Octavias wichtige Rolle im Frieden zwischen den Sky People und den Groundern. In der Zeit auf der Erde beweist Octavia ihre verschiedenen Stärken und es entwickelt sich eine respektvolle Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Kane und Octavia teilen in vielen Belangen die gleiche Ansicht und kämpfen beide für den Frieden zwischen den Völkern. Auch als Kanzler Pike die Kontrolle übernimmt und die Skaikru in einen Krieg mit den Groundern führt, agieren sie gemeinsam gegen Pike, gefährden ihre eigene Leben, um andere zu retten. Als den Menschen die nukleare Apokalypse bevorsteht versuchen sie alles um den Frieden unter den Leuten zu bewahren, während an anderer Stelle nach einer Lösung gesucht wird. Sie scheitern mit dieser Aufgabe, können am Ende Teile ihres Volkes im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung unterbringen. |-|Pike = Charles Pike Octavia verachtete Charles Pike und umgekehrt. Beide hatten schon kurz nach der Landung Spannungen, da Pike sich dafür entschied mit den Überlebenden der Farm Station in Mount Weather einzuziehen. Octavia ahnte das die Grounder dies als Bruch der Waffenruhe ansehen würden und behielt damit recht. Pike sah in allen Groundern eine Bedrohung, so auch in Octavia, die den Groundern sehr zugeneigt ist. Als Pike die Kontrolle über Arkadia übernimmt, flieht Octavia aus dem Camp und versucht von außen den Widerstand zu unterstützen. Ihren Hass bekam Pike zu spüren als er Lincoln hinrichtete und ihren Bruder auf seine Seite zog, mit dem er hunderte Grounder massakrierte. Während des Kampfes gegen A.L.I.E. hält Indra Octavia noch davon ab, Rache an Pike zu nehmen. Aber als A.L.I.E. und ihre Anhänger besiegt sind fackelt Octavia nicht lange und ersticht Pike. |-|Ethan = Ethan Hardy Ethan Hardy war während Praimfaya sechs Jahre alt und wurde Waise, da sich sein Vater für seinen Platz im Bunker opferte. Vor seinem Tod bat er jedoch Thelonious Jaha, sich um Ethan zu kümmern. Nur wenige Wochen im Bunker kommt Jaha ums Leben. Mit einen letzten Worten bittet er Octavia darum, sich um Ethan zu kümmern. Es war zu sehen, dass sich Octavia dem Jungen angenommen hat und er eine Art Novize geworden ist. |-|weitere = Aurora Blake Octavia ist Aurora Blakes zweites, illegales Kind. Es wird gezeigt das sie ein sehr Inniges Verhältnis zu einander haben. Octavia half ihrer Mutter bei der Arbeit als Schneiderin. Ihre Mutter schafft es ihr zweites Kind 16 Jahre lang zu verheimlichen, bis Octavia auf den Feierlichkeiten des Einheitstages aufgegriffen wird. Octavia wird in die Sky Box gesperrt und ihre Mutter gefloated. Auf der Erde geben Octavia und Bellamy sich immer wieder gegenseitig die Schuld am Tod der Mutter. Atom Atom und Octavia zeigten romantisches Interesse aneinander. Während ihr Bruder mit den anderen Delinquenten auf der Suche nach Jasper ist, lässt er Atom als Aufpasser zurück. Sie küssen sich und als Bellamy dies herausfindet, bindet er Atom als Strafe eine Nacht lang auf einen Baum. Sie verurteilt ihren Bruder dafür. Als Atom stirbt, gibt sie ihrem Bruder ebenfalls die Schuld daran, obwohl Atom durch den Säurenebel lebensgefährlich verletzt wurde. Sie ist sehr traurig über seinen Tod. Aussehen Octavia hat eine olivfarbene Hautfarbe und grünliche Augen. Ihre Haar ist dunkelbraun und sehr lang. Sie hat eine normale Figur und eine durchschnittliche Größe. Sie ist sehr attraktiv, zum Leidwesen ihres Bruders. Während sie zu Anfang noch die Kleidung der Sky People trägt und recht unauffällige Haare ähnelt sie im Laufe der Zeit immer mehr den Groundern. Sie beginnt typische Kriegsbemalung der Grounder zu tragen, trägt einzelne Zöpfe und passt auch ihre Kleidung den gedeckten Farben der Grounder an. In Wanheda (2) ist zu sehen, dass sie sich über den rechten Oberarm und Schulter ein Tattoo hat stechen lassen, dass dem Tattoo von Lincoln ähnlich sieht. In den Sechs Jahren im Bunker hat sie ihr Aussehen stark verändert. Ihre dunklen Haare trägt sie jetzt bis zur Schulter und markante rote Farbe ziert ihre gesamte Stirn. Sie weigerte sich die alten Symbole des Commanders zu tragen und stattdessen das "Blut ihrer Feinde als Rüstung". Persönlichkeit Octavia ist ein unbefangener und sehr temperamentvoller Jugendlicher. Im Gegensatz zu ihrer Zeit auf der Ark, in der sie ihr Leben in Gefangenschaft fristete, lebt sie auf der Erde ihre abenteuerlustige, neugierige und tapfere Seite aus. Sie ist der erste Mensch der Sky People, die wieder einen Fuß auf die Erde setzt. Ihre spontane Seite zeigt sich, als sie in den Fluss springt, an dem sie auf der Suche nach Mount Weather vorbei kommen. Sie ist sehr selbstbewusst. Trotz ihrer koketten Art, sind ihr Menschen die sie liebt sehr wichtig und tut alles um diese zu Beschützen. Besonders wichtig sind ihr ihr Bruder Bellamy und ihr Freund Lincoln. Ab Folge Der Feind meines Feindes kommt auch Octavias aggressive und kämpferische Seite zum Vorschein. Nachdem Indra sie zu ihrer Sekundantin macht, verwandelt sich Octavia immer mehr in einen Grounder. Auch nach Mount Weather und dem Neuaufbau von Camp Jaha zu Arkadia ist Octavia mehr Grounder als Sky People. Sie trägt Kriegsbemalung und eine typische Grounder Rüstung mit der passenden Frisur. Sie fühlt sich den Groundern mehr zugehörig als zu ihren eigenen Leuten für die sie "illegal" geboren wurde und 16 Jahre in Gefangenschaft lebte. Als sie sieht das ihr Freund Lincoln eine Jacke der Ark Wachen trägt ist sie deswegen sehr empört, weil sie denkt dass er sich immer mehr den Sky People zugehörig fühlt als der Trikru. Auftritte Trivia Bedeutende Tötungen * 1 Grounder (bis Staffel 5) * Einige Reaper * 2 unbekannte Mount Weather Wachen * 1 Krieger der Ice Nation * Zoe Monroe (indirekt) * Shawn Gillmer * Charles Pike * 2 Azgeda Krieger * 1 Azgeda Heiler * Rafel (Trishanakru Botschafter) * Terro (Plünderer der Podakru) * Ilian (Gnadenstoß) * Roan (indirekt, ließ ihn allein) * Luna * 364 Sky People in der zweiten Opferung (indirekt) * Etwa 386 Menschen während der sechs Jahre im Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung (verantwortlich als Anführer der Wonkru) ** Mindestens 16 Grounder (getötet während Kara Coopers Putsch) ** Zahlreiche Mitglieder von Wonkru in Arenakämpfen (indirekt) ** 3 Wonkru Mitglieder (Nach Befehlsverweigerung erschossen) * Tarik und 2 andere Mitglieder von Wonkru (befahl Kara Cooper sie zu erschießen) Zitate Monster : Arkadia Wachmann (beim Treffen mit den Groundern): "Mein Elektroschocker hält dir den Rücken frei." : Octavia: "Schieb ihn dir doch besser in deinen Hintern." : Kane (über den Kampf mit Fio): "Was willst du beweisen?" : Octavia: "Was dich nicht umbringt macht dich stärker." : Kane: "Ich bitte dich, auf dein Volk aufzupassen." : Octavia: "Das tue ich." (Octavia geht zu Indra) Staffel Drei Der 13. Clan : Octavia (über die Bewohner der Farm Station in Mount Weather): "36? Die Grounder werden denken, dass wir hier wohnen. Ich muss hier raus." Blutgetränktes Land : Octavia (zu Bellamy:) "Ich spiele gar nichts, ich kann nicht aus meiner Haut! Das solltest du als mein Bruder eigentlich wissen." Vergifteter Boden : Octavia (zu Semet:) "Was ihr da macht, ist genauso mutig wie zu kämpfen, Semet." Dreizehn : Octavia (zu Indra:) "Ich brauche die Frau, deren Sekundantin ich war. Die Kriegerin, die mich gelehrt hat, zu sein, was ich bin." : Octavia: "Wir alle sterben. Das kannst du entweder hier tun und dich selbst bemitleiden, oder du kommst mit mir zurück und rächst dich dafür. Das ist deine Entscheidung." Die Gestohlene Flamme : Bellamy: "Wir können sie retten, aber wir müssen zusammenarbeiten." : Octavia: "Du bist der Grund, weshalb sie gerettet werden müssen!" Bellamy: "Mag sein. Aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass du mich brauchst." : Octavia: "Nein, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben ist das nicht so." : Lincoln: "Geht." : Octavia: "Ja gut, dann komm ich mit dir. (Trigedasleng:) Wir kämpfen gemeinsam." Staffel Vier Staffel Fünf }} Galerie |-|Staffel Eins = Staffel Eins Die Landung 9.jpg|Octavia in Die Landung Die Landung 6.jpg|Octavia in Die Landung Octavia Die Landung.jpg|Octavia in Die Landung Bellamy und octavia.png|Octavia in Die Landung Wir sind nicht allein 25.jpg|Octavia in Wir sind nicht allein Wir sind nicht allein 24.jpg|Octavia in Wir sind nicht allein Wir sind nicht allein 22.jpg|Octavia in Wir sind nicht allein Wir sind nicht allein 21.jpg|Octavia in Wir sind nicht allein Wir sind nicht allein 19.jpg|Octavia in Wir sind nicht allein Wir sind nicht allein 26.jpg|Octavia in Wir sind nicht allein The 100 1x06 Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Ein Sturm zieht auf Th(35).jpg|Octavia in Ein Sturm zieht auf Octavia-Grounders-1x06.png|Octavia in Ein Sturm zieht auf |-|Staffel Zwei = Staffel Zwei Bluternte Octavia 2.jpg|Octavia in Bluternte Bluternte Octavia 3.jpg|Octavia in Bluternte Bluternte Octavia 4.jpg|Octavia in Bluternte Bluternte Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Bluternte Inclement weather promo image octavia grounder.jpg|Octavia in Unruhe im Berg Ein Krieg zieht auf Octavia.png|Octavia in Ein Krieg zieht auf Monster Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Monster Monster Octavia.png|Octavia in Monster Monster Octavia Indra.jpg|Octavia in Monster Monster Octavia 2.jpg|Octavia in Monster Indra Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Monster |-|Staffel Drei = Staffel Drei The 100 Wanheda Poster Wanheda Lincon Octavia.png|Octavia in Wanheda (1) Octavia Jasper Staffel 3 The 100.jpg|Octavia in Wanheda (1) Octavia Staffel 3 Pferd The 100.jpg|Octavia in Wanheda (1) The 100 Hakeldama Clarke Bellamy Octavia.png|Octavia in Blutgetränktes Land Nevermore Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Nimmermehr JoinorDie Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Füg Dich oder Stirb! RedSkyatMorning Octavia Luna.jpg|Octavia in Morgenröte RedSkyatMorning Clarke Bellamy Octavia.jpg|Octavia in Morgenröte Perverse Instantiation (Part 1) Octavia Roan.jpg|Octavia in Deus Ex Machina (1) |-|Staffel Vier = Staffel Vier Referenzen en:Octavia Blake fr:Octavia Blake it:Octavia Blake zh:Octavia pl:Octavia Blake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Lebt Kategorie:Jugendliche Kategorie:Skaikru Kategorie:Trikru Kategorie:Die 100 Kategorie:Ark Kategorie:Arkadia Kategorie:Sky Box Kategorie:Erde Kategorie:Polis Kategorie:Mond Alpha Kategorie:Commander Kategorie:Bunker der Zweiten Dämmerung Kategorie:Eligius IV Kategorie:Staffel Eins Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Kategorie:Staffel Drei Kategorie:Staffel Vier Kategorie:Staffel Fünf Kategorie:Staffel Sechs